Risky Boots
Summary Risky Boots is the primary recurring antagonist of the Shantae series. The nefarious lady-pirate is Shantae's nemesis and is known throughout Sequin Land for her love of wealth, power, and all shiny things. Risky is an unchallenged and self-appointed 'queen of the Seven Seas', and will caution and toll anyone who thinks otherwise. Risky is a villain with the skills and luck usually reserved for the good guys. Capable, dominating, and deadly, Risky isn't afraid to claim what's not hers. She commands an endless army of Tinkerbats who follow her orders without question, building her weapons of war and scavenging the resources that make her schemes become reality. It is shown that her mentor was the Pirate Master. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Risky Boots Origin: Shantae Gender: Female Age: Unknown, Above 16 Classification: Lady-Pirate, Queen of the Seven Seas Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled swordfighter and Marksman, Acrobatics, High intelligence, Resistance to Cold Temperatures Attack Potency: Small City level+ '(Able to physically match Shantae, can use dark magic to power herself) 'Speed: Supersonic '(Comparable to Shantae). '''Subsonic '''Travel Speed with her boots (Shantae is able to run on Water and Lava using the Boots, as well as enable her to not catch fire or feel the heats of around 1,165 F while running on Lava, showing her being able to outspeed her own sensory neurones using Risky's boots) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small City Class+ (Comparable to Shantae) Durability: Small City level+ (Able to take hits from Shantae) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several metres with Flintlock Pistol Standard Equipment: *'Flintlock Pistol:' Used for light ranged attacks. It has infinite ammo *'Pirate Hat:' A large pirate hat that can inflate to sizes large than the average human, and act as a makeshift parachute for slowed decent from the air. It’s useful for extending the length or jumps. Risky can also use it to gain altitude by using it at the same place as updrafts of air and wind. *'Scitmar:' A large scimitar blade used for stronger melee attacks and powerful jumping downward thrusting attacks. *'Risky's Boots:' A set of boots that allows Risky to enter a powerful dash after traveling in the same direction for a few seconds. At top speeds she can run over lava, water and spikes with no problems. She can even rapidly drive through layers of rock and stone. Although Shantae has proved these feats with her boots, seeing as they belong to her, it would be accurate to assume she can do this as well *'Cannon:' A powerful cannon that Risky can shoot, she has never shown to use it like Shantae does though Intelligence: Highly Intelligent (Able to conceive grandiose machines for her Tinkerbats to build and to operate them quite effectively. Can quickly figure out and weaponize unknown artifacts. Manipulates Shantae and company regularly for her own gain.) Weaknesses: Pride. Despite being intelligent, she’s prone to short-sighted mistakes that she never seems to learn from (Like forgetting to collect genie crystals, then immediately blaming her tinkerbats) Her plans tend to have certain flaws, and while it generally doesn’t hinder them (She still was able to strip Shantae of her magic despite shortcomings), it causes her more stress having to deal with it. A less naive opponent could take advantage of and even stroke this weakness to their benefit. She's also defenseless without her weapons (Was overwhelmed by Cackle Bats) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Skilled Athleticism:' Despite being Human, Risky shows many surprising athletic endeavours. Risky can dash around in mid-air for dive-bombing attacks and perform a brutal slide-kick when on the ground. She is also able to perform various acrobatic feats akin to parkour, which seems to suggest superhuman levels of athleticism. *'Cold Resistance:' Risky has also shown to resist low temperatures, that of those in Frostbite Island and Mount Pointy, unlike Shantae, who can feel the cold. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Pirates Category:Sword Users Category:Shantae Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Traitors Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Acrobats Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 7